Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (真・三國無双6 Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. The theme of this title is "lifestyle", in which the developers claim that players can experience an in-depth political and tactical system. The producer replies that this game is being brought overseas primarily for the fans who still enjoy [[Dynasty Warriors 3|the basic Warriors]] format. He believes the open system of choice has a chance of appealing to a wider audience. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain three downloadable outfits for edit characters. Like with Warriors Orochi 3, this game will only be available via digital download in North America while other regions are planned to have it as retail. This is most likely due to the lack of English dubbing in the game. Gameplay *Improved edit character options are in the works. Data for the player's characters can be registered and shared online with other users. *The dual weapon system will be returning. Warriors Orochi 3 weapon changes are in effect, but jumping charges will not return. The new downloadable weapons are now EX weapons for specific characters in this game. *There are six individual Fame parameters: Valor, Guile, Harmonious, Generous, Wealth, Discipline, and Atrocity. Each trait can be increased based on the character's actions in battle. A character which uses their surroundings to their advantage can help boost the fame they earn. **Fame can alter the missions the character can accept and their character's general attitude during pre-planning stages and cutscenes. It can create interpretations of a character which would not otherwise appear in the series's main installments. For example, players could theoretically create a Generous dominant Dong Zhuo to make him care for the common folk or an Atrocity dominant Liu Bei who slaughters barbarians. *Each character can use their own special skill in battle, which varies with each individual. Similar to Pokémon Conquest, the unique playable characters will have their individual skills separate from the shared ones. *Strategies that can be used in battle include water attacks, fire attacks, combining tactics, falling boulders, and so on. *There will be online co-op. *Players can not use external music saved on the PS3 system in this game. *Downloadable content is so far edit character parts. All costume, music and weapon pack DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will be compatible or made available for this game. Modes Conquest Mode Aside from being a loyal officer or an ambitious ruler, players may also choose to become mercenaries. Similar to the gameplay concept featured in Söldnerschild Special or Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, these wanderers are given the goal of earning fame and renown by fighting for different factions at their own discretion. Like the previous title, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms promotions, rises to fame, and weddings events have been kept. The mode is two player friendly. Characters There are 66 unique playable characters who will appear in this game, meaning that the entire Xtreme Legends cast will return with one new addition. This is the first Empires game to introduce a new playable character. *Xu Shu Related Media A Facebook and Twitter campaign for naming edit characters is being held in mid June through mid July. Interested fans are asked to send in their favored name for a particular character theme: lord, female, warrior, and strategist. The names are limited to figures who existed in the Three Kingdoms era but lack an unique appearance in the series. Users must input the name of the character in Japanese or Chinese lettering (i.e. 陳宮 instead of Chen Gong). Both Facebook and Twitter users can vote daily every 24 hours, thus, if owning an account on both sites can result in two votes for said character a day. The winning names will be used for the character in the game and winning fans will be credited in the game's staffroll. As of July 17th the polls have closed, on the 19th the names of the Warlord and Female will be announced. On the 26th the names of the Warrior and Strategist will be announced. Warlord-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warlord - Ma Teng Vote time: June 19th - June 26th Female-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Female - Zhang Chunhua Vote time: June 26th - July 3rd Warrior-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warrior Vote time: July 3rd - July 10th Strategist-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Strategist Vote time: July 10th - July 17th Warlord Name Poll #Ma Teng - 12.9% #Gongsun Zan - 9.9% #Liu Biao - 6.5% #Ding Yuan - 6.1% #Tao Qian - 3.9% #Yuan Shu - 2.5% #Liu Yan - 2.0% #Yan Baihu - 1.3% #Liu Zhang - 1.0% #Zhang Lu - 0.6% :Specific notes *Honorable mentions: Han Sui, Kong Rong, Ou Xing, Jin Xuan and Han Xuan *Notable ineligible votes because they're non-ruler yet they score higher than Yan Baihu: Yan Yan and He Jin. Female Name Poll #Zhang Chunhua - Sima Yi's wife, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao's mother - 12.3% #Lu Lingqi - 11.1% #Ma Yunlu - Ma Chao's fictional sister and Zhao Yun's fictional wife - 8.4% #Xin Xianying - Xin Pi's daughter and famed intellectual - 8.2% #Guan Yinping - 5.2% #Sun Luban - 3.5% #Dong Bai - 2.9% #Lady Xiahou - Zhang Fei's wife and Xingcai's mother - 1.6% #Zhao Eqin - mother of Pang Yu - 1.5% #Lady Bian - 1.4% :Specific notes *Honorable mentions: Cao Cao's three daughters *Zhang Chunhua will be given a unique voice. The voice will be intellectual with a bit scary tone. External Links *Official Japanese site Category:Games